


Neil Has One Brain Cell

by Noah98



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, TFC, aftg, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah98/pseuds/Noah98
Summary: Listen, I know, objectively, that Neil is a smart person. He's good at math, can speak at least 5 languages, and has managed to evade the mafia for an impressive amount of time. Despite knowing this it is my opinion that he's a dumbass with one brain cell. Because he's a dumb ass with one brain cell he pulls an all-nighter with his contacts in which makes it impossible for him to wear his contacts the next day. As a result, the foxes find out some stuff sooner than they did in canon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Neil Has One Brain Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own experience wearing contacts. Mine are prescription though. Unless coloured contacts are somehow a lot more comfortable than prescription ones I really don't understand how Neil wears them as much as he does without his eyes falling out of his head. Also, he puts them in while he still in bed?? How?? If I don't wash my hands and rinse my contacts with extra solution before putting them in I end up feeling like I have sand in my eye all day long. Either Neil has superhuman abilities and can put in contacts in bed without getting lint in them or else he's walking around squinting all day.

Neil squinted blurrily at the clock. It stared mournfully back at him and informed him it was 4:37 am. After spending so much time drawing fox paws instead of doing homework he had had to pull an all-nighter to finish his homework and now by the time he unwound enough to sleep it would be time to get up for morning practice. He sighed in resignation and went to the bedroom to get a fresh pair of contacts and some clean clothes. 

A shower woke him up enough that he knew he’d be able to make it through morning practice and his classes without falling asleep any more than he usually did. He went to put in a new pair of contacts and his eyes rebelled. He had worn contacts for entirely too long. His eyes seemed to have unionized and now they demanded better working conditions. He weighed his options. He could forgo the contacts for the day but that would raise questions from everyone except for Andrew’s group. He could fake sick and hide in the dorm for the day but that would result in Abby and Coach breathing down his neck. His third option stared at him from beside the sink. A pair of bright orange sunglasses with fox paws on the arms that someone had left in the bathroom. Sighing again he reached for them and slid them on. 

A short while later in the change room, Andrew eyed his sunglasses curiously. 

“I was up all night studying,” Neil said to the question Andrew hadn’t asked. He pulled the sunglasses off and quickly thunked his helmet on before anyone could look too closely. Andrew grabbed the front of his jersey and jerked him to a stop in front of him. He peered into Neil’s red-rimmed icy blue eyes and snorted. 

“Idiot.” He said as he turned to stalk out of the change room. 

Nicky had observed the exchange and moved as if to examine Neil’s eyes for himself, concern lining his face. Neil turned his back to Nicky and quickly followed Andrew out of the change room. 

After practice, Neil showered quickly and checked that the change room was empty before he moved to one of the mirrors and tried to put his contacts in again. His eyes still stubbornly refused. He hoped his professor would be ok with sunglasses in class. If they weren’t, he would just leave early. 

Neil was on his way up the hill to fox tower after class when he walked directly into Allison. She swore profusely at him and in his desperate effort to keep them both from rolling down the hill Neil forgot about his sunglasses. They had flown off in the initial collision and now that he and Allison had caught their balance, they were eye to eye. She looked at him and succinctly said. 

“What the fuck?”

Neil mashed his eyes shut minutes too late and turned away from Allison to find his sunglasses. He hurried up the hill away from her once he had slid them back on. 

“You’re lucky I have places to be right now.” She called after him. 

Neil hoped that she would forget about it by the time she got back from class.

As fate would have it, he ran into Dan in the hallway of fox tower.

“What’s with the glasses? You’ve been wearing them all day.”

“Uhh… just trying to show some team spirit?”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a question?” Dan narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m not,” Neil said as he hurried into his dorm.

He locked the door behind him and dropped his messenger bag on his desk. He tried putting contacts in again but his eyes still stubbornly refused to cooperate. He settled for dousing them in eyedrops instead. 

Neil sat down wearily on the couch with his math homework. A solid thunk sounded from the other side of the dorm room door as someone who had expected it to be unlocked walked into it. Neil heard grumbling from the other side and finally a key sliding into the lock. The door swung open and Matt strode into the room.

“You're still wearing those? It's not even sunny.” He commented as he walked past Neil towards the kitchen. He didn’t seem like he expected an answer so Neil didn’t say anything.

Sometime later Neil woke up from a sharp jab in his side. His eyes popped open and he jumped up from the couch nearly bashing his head on Allison’s chin as he did.

“See I told you! Blue!” she exclaimed.

Neil reached up to grab his sunglasses and slapped himself in the face instead. He squished his eyes shut and sat back down on the couch.

“You can open your eyes, dumbass. We all saw them already anyway.” Seth said.

Neil peeked one eye open to look up at Allison, Seth, Dan, and Matt. They had surrounded him on the couch and Allison was holding his sunglasses captive out of his reach. Renee was walking in from the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

“Your eyes were brown before, weren’t they?” Dan asked.

“Coloured contacts,” Neil replied. The upper-class men looked at him expectantly but he didn’t elaborate.

“And you were wearing coloured contacts every day because…?” Allison raised an eyebrow at him.

“Can I have my sunglasses back please?”

There was a knock on the door. Renee opened it to reveal Nicky standing in the hallway with a gift bag. He looked at Neil.

“We’re going to Columbia are you coming?”

Neil plucked the sunglasses from Allison’s hand and hopped over the back of the couch rather than trying to wade through the circle of upper-classmen around him. He grabbed the bag from Nicky and headed down the hallway to where Andrew and Aaron stood waiting.

“We’re talking about this when you get back,” Allison called after him.

“About what?” Kevin asked as he came out into the hallway and locked the dorm room door behind him.

“His eyes are blue,” Dan replied.

“Oh, that,” Kevin said.

“You knew?” Dan was sounding more annoyed by the second. Neil just wanted to leave and hope they all forgot about it.

“You didn’t?” Aaron asked. “Those contacts are more obvious than Kevin’s crush on Jeremy Knox.”

“You all know?” Matt exclaimed. Andrew shot the upper-classmen a cheery grin.

“Try to keep up.” He said as he turned to walk down the hallway. The rest of the monsters followed him down the hallway leaving the confused upper-class men behind. Neil hoped this would be the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not <3 Seth sees him wearing his coloured contacts the next day and says "well it looks like someone's full of shit today". Other than that they don't comment on it though.


End file.
